


Grume and Late Night Snuggles

by rabbitmeat



Category: LISA (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, it’s set in the lisa universe lol, ive never used ao3 so be patient please, traumatizing events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitmeat/pseuds/rabbitmeat
Summary: Drabbles of a questionable father and his baby girl.
Kudos: 5





	Grume and Late Night Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberpsychosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpsychosis/gifts).



> hi this is a convoluted au of LISA with my and my lil bro’s oc and don’t worry it’s just as depraved as the actual game is LMAOOOO🤪🤪🤪😁😁😁🤩🤩🤩🧍🏽♂️

> _Sharp, filthy teeth dug into her pale, fragile skin as shrieks rang through the large warehouse. The startled underlings only watched as their leader mauled at the only known female in all of the Ojai wasteland. The skin tore from muscle as Peri’s teeth mercilessly sunk deep into her head._

The poor girl jumped up from her crude nest of mattresses and sleeping bags with a cold sweat running down her cheek. She gazed around the empty warehouse until she saw Peri curled next to her, an arm sling over her belly. _Protective, even in his sleep._ She sighed and flopped back in defeat, waiting for her father to wake up and free her.

It wasn’t long before Peri had awakened, loud as ever, and lifted Azulio by her arm. “Wakey Beetlebug, we gotta get food.” He hummed happily as he dropped her back down into her bed and slipped his poncho back on. “We got meat to cut baby...” He waited for her to begin following beside him, along with a small herd of his underlings to keep a powerful image. A signal to not be fucked with. He held her puny hand in his as they wandered out of the safety of the warehouse.

The sun had barely risen past the horizon, creating a dim, earthy landscape as prey animals took their chance to finally feed after what felt like days of no moonlight. An innocent deer had been grazing on some scraps of grass, clearly oblivious of the man positioned only feet away from him. Peri had that horrible, malicious smile as his starving eyes scanned the deer for prime butcher cuts. “....” He secured his hand around Azulio’s tiny head as he moved, making sure she had moved just as carefully as he was.

“Pa-“

“ _Shut baby!_ Papa’s hunting....” 

Peri hissed and quieted down the girl's protest before she could even express it. He nibbled his lip as he stepped closer to the deer as it continued to feed. His free hand vibrated in anticipation as his machete was tugged from underneath his poncho and the rust coating it scratched at the baby blue fabric he wore. The mere sound shot a chill down Azulio’s spine as Peri jerked her along, almost seemingly forcing her to watch the deer in its last moments of life.

“ **N-NO P-PAPA STOP IT!!** ” Azulio shrieked out as Peri slashed into the deer’s belly and let the guts gush out through the various gashes. The blood and chunks of deer splattered and stuck to the horrified girl’s face as she was finally grabbed and slung up, hanging in the air by her poncho as Peri finally finished his gruesome job. 

“Hey baby, that wasn’t too hard, yeah?” The man huffed as he wiped his rusty weapon on his clothing, leaving a bloodstain across his chest. The little girl only stood and gawked at the scene before her as she was slung onto his shoulders. She latched tightly to him as the underlings grabbed at the pile of deer to gather and take “home”. The sun was already midway through the sky once the ordeal was finally over.

The scent of the cooking meat wafted in the dry desert air as the father and daughter kept distance from one another. Peri was scraping away at his machete, licking his fingers as rust-riddled blood and grime coated them. Azulio had sat far from the cooking deer and her father, instead making drawings in the sand with her tiny fingers and trying to forget the flesh drying on her little face. She was tempted to show him her little drawing, but it always seemed... Awkward.

“... Papa? Uhm, I made something!” She carefully treaded over to him and tugged his shoulder to pull him back to reality.

He immediately pulled away from his still grimy fingers and smiled down at her. “Mmh? Made sumn? Lemme see!” He let her lead him over to the little dirt doodle, beaming.

“U-Uh, right here!” She pointed down at it, pointing herself out and then Peri holding her hand as the two depictions sported shakily draw smiles. “That’s you and me, holding hands there... And then a puppy! Like the one we saw two sleeps ago...!” She attempted to explain before a snort erupted from her father. The little smile on her face immediately faltered.

“Oooh... _Oooh shiiit....._ Ohoh baby that, that looks so bad! Ah god, I love it! Man I love when you try... Hooh....” He cackled like a mad hyena as he studied at the drawing and only grinned at the innocent piece of art. “Aw shit, I love it beetlebug!” He grabbed her and ruffled up her unruly bush of hair. His own odd way of showing her love. She eagerly accepted the affection but seemed deflated as Peri plopped down and set her on his thigh as he added to the drawing, adding dead deer and men. 

“Ya got a creative lil brain, beetlebug, love it...” He sighed out as he finally stopped laughing, petting her head more gently now. “I promise it’s a good drawing, for a baby.” He added, letting his fingers run through her matted hair. The smile on her face finally returned as she leaned into his hand and laid against his chest, relaxing to the affection.

The sun had finally lowered and darkened the sky, giving the fire cooking the food a warmer glow as Azulio looked up and simply watched her father. He was only staring out at the distance, deep in thought.

“...” She opened her mouth to say something before Peri already answered for her.

“I’m alright, beetlebug. Love ya.”


End file.
